Largo
}} Largo is the captain of the Amigo Pirates. He was offered to become the leader of the 51st division of Shiki's pirate crew, but he must fulfill a condition first.One Piece Anime - Episode 426, Largo and the Amigo Pirates are introduced. Appearance Largo is a tall, stereotypical Mexican-looking man. He has brown hair and a pair of long, thin mustache. His chin and nose are quite long as well. He's always seen with a rather sleepy look on his face, and has little, pale green earrings on his ears. He wears a purple poncho with colored edges and a extra-wide brimmed sombrero, and carries a guitar with him, either in his hands or hunging from his back. He is basically dressed like a mariachi: he sports an unbuttoned jacket with matching pants, looser near the end, held up by a simple belt, pointed boots, and a light-red foulard around his neck. Personality Largo is a Mexican stereotype who laments while playing his guitar. He often uses Hispanic terms such as "amor" (Spanish for "love") and "señor" (Spanish for "mister") to men and "señorita" (Spanish for "miss") to women in his speech. He also has a habit of taking siestas randomly at the most inappropriate of times. Despite this being an inconvenience to the rest of the Amigo Pirates, he is said to get really angry if he awoken from any of his untimely siestas. He is also cruel and sadistic, as shown when he threatened to exterminate all the people in Little East Blue if they didn't hand Boss over, and showed disappointment when the latter joined the fight.One Piece Anime - Episode 428, "I was about to see a mucho mucho beautiful inferno colored by despair and screams..." Abilities and Powers Even without his Devil Fruit, Largo is still a formidable fighter. He's very resistant and resilient, as he handled getting hit by a combo attack of Sanji and Gear Second Luffy, acting like it never happened. He's also incredibly fast and agile, enough to avoid Luffy's Gear Second attacks, known for the amazing speed at which they're performed. He's also quite adept at playing his guitar and singing. He can also summon his ship by whistling. Devil Fruit Largo ate the Ami Ami no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes him a "Net Man", allowing him to create sticky nets and even transform his own body in a net. In addition, anything he swallows can be turned into a net of the same material. This includes materials such as steel, liquid, and even fire.One Piece Anime - Episodes 427-428, Largo's Devil Fruit powers are revealed. With this, Largo claims that he can capture anything with a success rate of 120%. By transforming his body into a net, he can displace physical attack force evenly throughout his body, rendering them useless, to the point of being immune from even Luffy's Gear Second attacks. History Largo was first seen on board the Amigo Pirates' submarine, lamenting the state of the world's future. The crew then receives a call from one of Gold Lion Shiki's men, offering the pirates a spot in Shiki's fleet as the 51st division, but only if they could complete a task first: the capture of the giant beetle Boss, which had fled from Shiki's hideout. The crew lands on the shores of the settlement Little East Blue, where Boss is located. Unfortunately, Largo decides to take a siesta, which he hates being woken up from, so his younger brother Corto leads the expedition to capture Boss. The crew menace the islanders, but the Straw Hat Pirates happen to be visiting, and fight back. However, Largo awakens from his siesta and reveals his Devil Fruit power, capturing Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, and almost capturing Boss before Luffy manages to free himself. While the other Straw Hats help the villagers fight back against Corto and the Amigo Pirates, Luffy fights Largo one-on-one on the island's beach. During their fight, Largo manages to capture Luffy again and intends to turn him in for his bounty, but Luffy manages to free himself and finishes their fight by smashing Largo into his own ship with Gear Third. After all of the commotion finally settles down, Largo is seen imprisoned by the islanders along with the rest of the Amigo Pirates. Trivia * Like many other villains, Largo has his own unique laughter style (shik-shik-shik), that almost sounds like sobbing. * Largo is the Spanish word for "long" which suits Largo's height. It's also Italian for "large". References Site Navigation de:Largo Category:Pirate Captains Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Musicians Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Pirates